


A Mother's Gift

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Gift

I couldn't rescue you from your fate. I tried. I didn't hesitate to give my life to protect yours. My only thought as Voldemort cut me down was that I would not have to see you die. You must believe, Harry-- I died happy, happy to be able to give the gift of life to you not once, but twice.

I never thought I would have to watch you walk to your death through the dark forest. I never really believed you would _have_ to die at Voldemort's hand. No one can dodge fate, but I always hoped you would somehow.


End file.
